


Shipping Out

by pickleplum



Series: Tales from the Shatterdomes [12]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Shatterdome Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not mess with the Kaidanovskys' music. Do. Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping Out

**Author's Note:**

> late 2016  
> Hong Kong Shatterdome  
> Hong Kong, China

\- Shisa on Okinawa's Red Bridge, looking out to sea (27 July 2014) — Seti -

Taller Sasha strides into _Cherno Alpha_ 's maintenance bay, head nodding with the hard house playing through his earbuds.

Tall Sasha sits on a wooden packing crate painting her nails, the tail of a cat draped around her neck. She looks up at him with a smug smile.

He pops out the earbuds and stows them in a coat pocket. «Sasha, that crate seems to be cursing in Cantonese and Australian.»

«Yes, it certainly does, Sasha.»

«May I ask why?»

«Certainly.»

«Sasha, why is that crate cursing in Cantonese and Australian?»

«Because, Sasha, the clumsy novice tried to steal my iPod and substitute another. Full of songs from Eurovision.» She wrinkles her nose.

Taller Sasha glowers. «This is a most mild punishment, Sasha.»

«Indeed.»

«The novice explains the Cantonese. What about the Australian?»

«The novice's crazy southern friend put him up to it.»

«Ah.» Taller Sasha pauses thoughtfully. «May I ask how you kept them in the crate while it was nailed shut?»

«You may.»

«How did you keep them in the crate while it was nailed shut?»

«The novice stayed willingly after his friend was rendered unconscious.» Tall Sasha frowns at the extended fingers of her right hand. «I bent a ring on his Australian skull.»

«I will have it repaired.»

«Thank you, Sasha.» Twists around, frowns at the cat on her shoulder. «The most difficult part of the packing was preventing cats from joining them.»

Taller Sasha snorts. «To where are you sending them?»

«I believe a trip to Lima is in order, don't you, Sasha?»

«Yes, Sasha, it certainly is.» Taller Sasha offers to link arms. «Shall we inform the Quartermaster there will be extra cargo on the next flight?»

«A wonderful idea, Sasha.»

And they set out, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Nelo Hotsuma](https://www.flickr.com/photos/63122283@N06/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/63122283@N06/15736650787/).
> 
> [Revised version posted 25 February 2016]


End file.
